du_falloutfandomcom-20200216-history
Bottle cap
Bottle caps, also referred to as caps for short, are the standard currency in Fallout, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Background In the Core Region, the relative scarcity of bottle caps made them a perfect currency for Hub merchants to adopt in the 22nd century, leading to the nickname "Hubbucks" and "Hubscript." Backed by the value of water, the Hub merchants supported bottle caps because the technology to manufacture them and paint their surfaces had been mostly lost in the Great War, which limited any counterfeiting efforts. Secondly, there are a limited number of bottle caps, which preserve their value against inflation to some degree. For similar reasons the East Coast merchants also recognize bottle caps as a currency, although who backs them and guarantees their value is unknown. While becoming the standard currency for Hub merchants in the 22nd century, by the mid-23rd century bottle caps were replaced by New California Republic (NCR) dollars, which were backed by gold. Caps would once again become a regularly-used currency after the destruction of NCR's gold reserves by the Brotherhood of Steel destabilized the value of the dollar. By the late-23rd century, the NCR's tenuous grip on the Core Region, the presence of Caesar's Legion (who have their own currency), and the low value of the now water-backed NCR dollar caused bottle caps to re-emerge as the standard currency of the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Nevertheless, NCR and Legion currency are both considered legal tender by the various caravan companies and on the New Vegas Strip. Mojave merchants also accept nonstandard variants, such as Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle caps. However, based on the relative prices of items on the East Coast and West Coast, the bottle cap currency is used in larger amounts in the former. Variants Nuka-Cola bottle cap Standard Nuka-Cola bottle caps featuring 21 crimps and ridges, used as the basic form of currency throughout many of the American wastes. Their value differs throughout the games, as in Fallout: New Vegas they don't appear to be worth as much as they are in Fallout 3. Counterfeit Nuka-Cola bottle cap Physically they appear identical to standard Nuka-Cola bottle caps and are presumably intended to be used for trading in place of actual bottle caps. They are produced by unknown persons, have no trade value, and cannot be used for any monetary purpose. Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle cap This nonstandard variant, taken off Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles, is used in the Mojave Wasteland alongside Nuka-Cola caps. Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap A rare variant of the Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle cap, featuring a blue star on the underside of the cap. These can be traded in to Festus at the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters for a reward. Bawls bottle cap Bawls is a real-world energy drink with a guarana flavor that replaced Nuka-Cola as the main post-nuclear soft drink of choice in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. This special type of bottle cap are valued as 50 times that of a Nuka-Cola bottle cap. Category:Economy pl:Kapsle ru:Крышки от бутылок